


Playtime's Over

by rainbowskissors



Series: The Tudor Thorns [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cathy is a good girlfriend, F/F, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, Kat's flashbacks, Panic Attacks, Parrward, Past Sexual Abuse, but not today/night, but nothing too serious, shutdown, so take this, this fandom needs more parrward smh, who knows someday i might write actual fullblown smut for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowskissors/pseuds/rainbowskissors
Summary: There was no doubt that Katherine Howard was hesitant to get back into the physical romance game. After the constant, merciless abuse she’d suffered at the grisly hands of countless men in her previous life, it wasn’t surprising that she’d had a panic attack the first time her and Cathy had gotten intimate.(or, kittycath's *almost* first time, how it went a lil wrong, and how cathy is an amazing girlfriend)
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: The Tudor Thorns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057421
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Playtime's Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PikaPals16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/gifts).



> to pika, a fellow minor who encouraged me to write this, and also writes/reads things they definitely SHOULDN'T be <3  
> \---  
> I’m kinda hesitant to post this, ngl...  
> considering how young and *wholesome* i am, i should NOT be doing this. but im sad and i love parrward so that's that ig  
> basically the first time they got intimate, how it went a little wrong, and how Cathy is an amazing girlfriend to kit.  
> i am also supplying more parrward content to this fandom because GOSH DARN IT I’M SO SOFT FOR THESE SOFT GAYS (seriously, please write more parrward, any six fic authors out there, i am begging you)  
> I’ve gone on way too long about this. Let’s go!!!  
> \----

There was no doubt that Katherine Howard was hesitant to get back into the physical romance game. After the constant, merciless abuse she’d suffered at the grisly hands of countless men in her previous life, it wasn’t surprising that she’d nearly had a panic attack the first time her and Cathy had gotten intimate.

Thankfully, her girlfriend was unbelievably understanding and sweet about the whole thing, hugging her close and pressing light kisses to her head until she calmed down.

It was the kind of treatment that was completely foreign to the young girl, something that absolutely broke all the queen’s hearts when they’d found out about what had happened. After realizing Kat was completely new to the idea of safewords, consent, and the fact that her lover could be asked to stop whenever she needed her to, Cathy vowed to protect her girlfriend and guide her safely through their sex journey.

It had all started on a hot July night, after the sun had dipped far below the horizon and the stars were out. Cathy and Kat were cuddling together in Cathy’s bed, snuggled on her unmade bed. They’d had a lazy day together, and were fully ready to wind down and fall asleep next to each other, held in the other’s arms in a safe haven. Just the two of them.

Kat’s head was resting on Cathy’s thighs, whose legs were crossed. Cathy was rhythmically petting Kat’s hair, which was fanned out across the bed. They were both content, and slightly asleep.

That is, until Cathy got a little daring. 

Looking back on it now, the blue queen regretted the moment when she’d taken Kat’s chin in her hand, that gleam in her eyes ever so present. She regretted ever tempting Kat to try certain things in bed before she’d been fully sure the younger girl was comfortable. 

Kat had told her numerous times after that it was completely fine and it wasn’t Cathy’s fault in the slightest, but the survivor couldn’t help but feel responsible. She was supposed to protect Kat, not hurt her even more.

“Cathy?” Kat had whispered questioningly as she spotted the twinkle in her lover’s eye. Cathy said nothing, just smirking enticingly as she closed the gap between their lips. It was short, simple, and sweet for a few seconds - just a light brush. Then it got more needy.

Kat tilted her head slightly to give Cathy more room. She slowly pushed herself up from her position on the bed, not breaking away, and let out a content gust of air through her nose when Cathy’s hands came to tangle in her hair.

“Hey, Kitty,” Cathy whispered seductively, when they parted slightly for air. The gap between their mouths was barely even a gap - their noses were touching, their eyes piercing into the other’s souls. Kat grinned at her girlfriend, feeling soft at the nickname, before crashing her lips back onto Cathy’s.

Kat was the one who decided to deepen the kiss. Her teeth nipped Cathy’s bottom lip, her heart doing flips when Cathy squeaked adorably. Cathy’s lips parted, allowing for Kat to gently slip her tongue inside and brush it along the back of Cathy’s teeth. 

Kat giggled when Cathy failed to stifle a moan. It was a deep and guttural sound, echoing in Cathy’s throat. The blue queen’s grip on her girlfriend’s hair tightened, as her other hand wandered down to Kat’s hip. 

The pink queen could feel a burning sensation begin to simmer in her gut, and she grinned against the fiery kiss. 

This was a billion times better than her experiences with Henry, Thomas, and Francis. Cathy was so gentle with her, yet so teasing, in an incredibly irresistable way. She loved Kat in a way all the other men had failed to show her, and that was what made Cathy so incredible to her.

The pair rearranged their position to get more comfortable, and Cathy’s hands wandered yet again to cup Kat’s thigh and pull her closer. Kat groaned when Cathy’s lips slowly pulled away from hers and began to wander down her jawline. Her cheeks burned slightly when she had to bite her lip to stay quiet as Cathy peppered soft kisses down her neck.

Kat inhaled sharply, taken by surprise when she suddenly felt teeth pierce her skin. It was quite painful, which was to be expected after being bitten... but strangely, when the pain wore off, she found herself wanting more; craning her neck and wimpering slightly when Cathy pulled away.

“Is this alright for you, Kitten?” Cathy asked, stroking her girlfriend’s neck with a finger. However turned on she was at the moment, she was still aware of Kat’s emotional and physical trauma from past experiences - she wasn’t about to proceed without concrete consent. 

“Mhm!” Kat nodded, high-pitched with fervor and need. She was a little embarrassed seeing as she’d responded to Cathy’s question right away, but she was distracted by the cool air now hitting her neck instead of her girlfriend’s warm breath. “Keep going. Please,” she added, whispering. Cathy chuckled and complied, pressing her lips back onto Kat’s shoulder.

Kat’s hands, which had been wrapped around the small of Cathy’s back, were beginning to trail upwards until one of them gripped the back of her neck, the other messing up her dark curls. She let loose a few embarrassing noises of her own when Cathy sucked at her pulse point, leaving a purplish mark. 

By this point, the simmering in her stomach had ramped up into full on boiling. Still holding Cathy close to her, she didn’t even realize her hips were grinding slightly on Cathy’s knee until the survivor broke from the kiss to smirk. “That desperate, are we?” she snickered. 

What she didn’t display was the fact that those words applied to her, as well. Her clothes felt uncomfortably hot, and she had to resist the urge to tear them off and relish in the cool night air.

Kat was confused at first, until she glanced down and swallowed thickly. Cathy chuckled deeply, which turned Kat on even more so than she already was. The two locked eyes, amusement fading from Cathy’s eyes and replaced with a burning desire. 

Soon, she found Cathy’s hands tugging gently on the hem of Kat’s loose t-shirt. “Is this okay?” Cathy asked. Kat nodded desperately, lifting her arms so Cathy could pull it off of her in one swift motion. As soon as it was tossed into a dark corner of the room, their lips collided once more, teeth clacking together slightly.

Too soon, they had to part for air. Gasping, Kat grinned feverishly and glanced at her girlfriend, batting her thick eyelashes. Cathy had to hold herself back from pouncing right then and there, gazing back into Kat’s deep brown eyes.

She held the stare as her warm hands traced patterns on Kat’s thigh, tracing swirls and lines up her body until they came to rest right on the clasp of Kat’s bra. 

“Can I take this off, Kitten?” Cathy asked softly, once again. Despite the heat of the moment, Kat’s pounding heart swelled with love for her girlfriend, who was being so considerate with her. Kat nodded quickly, her throat too tightened to choke out any words.

Cathy’s nimble fingers set to work unclasping the hooks. Though she was a writer, and was extremely adept with her fingers, Kat found herself groaning at the painstakingly  _ slow _ pace Cathy was taking. When Cathy noticed this, she simply smiled. “Don’t worry, love. The pleasure will come soon enough.”

_ Fuck. _ That had been the wrong thing to say, Cathy realized a moment too late. Her hands, which were still grasping the strap of Kat’s bra, immediately recoiled back as Kat’s eyes faded into a faraway look. 

Fear began pounding in Cathy’s ears.

_ Shit! _

She’d probably said something that one of the men had told her before assaulting her. Now, Kat had frozen completely. Her breathing had quickened to the point where it was hyperventilating, and her grip on Cathy loosened, only to begin fisting the sheets.

“Kitten? Kat, can you hear me?” Cathy asked, her voice growing increasingly more panicked. The younger girl still didn’t answer, but the life seemed to be returning to her eyes. Of course, that didn’t make it any better, considering there was absolute terror swimming in them now.

“Kitten, I’m so sorry,” Cathy whispered, her voice breaking. She hadn’t meant to scare her. And this was the farthest the two had gone so far, intimately speaking. Before, it’d been nothing more than affectionate cuddles and the occasional making out. Cathy had wanted their first time to be special, and it had all been building up to be perfect.. until she’d ruined it. Now Kat couldn’t even look at her.

Cathy wanted to reach out and hug Kat. She wanted nothing more than to hold her Kitten close to her chest, and keep her all to herself- protected in a coccoon made of Cathy’s body. 

But she knew how bad Kat got if anyone got too close to her when she had a shutdown. She’d thrash, scream, and whimper until she had no energy left inside her body. 

Cathy’s heart ached. 

Still, Kat hadn’t moved much besides her laboured breathing. But Cathy could see the flurry of emotions behind her glassy chocolate eyes, and it was becoming more unbearable by the second to see her lover slip away into the haze of nightmarish visions.

“Kat,” Cathy rasped, trying one more time, reaching out to touch Kat’s shoulder as light as a feather. Then, she recoiled, cursing herself - what if that triggered her?

Something in Cathy’s voice must have spurred Kat into motion, because as soon as her name fell from Cathy’s bruised lips, the pink queen jolted with a shudder. Cathy jumped back on instinct, her breath bated.

And that was where hell began. Now crying freely, tears soaking her pale cheeks, Kat hugged her arms around her chest as hard as she could, trying to collapse in on herself. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the dominating shouts of the men in her past life, counting to 10 like Lina had instructed her.

Cathy could do nothing but watch Kat break. 

It was horrific. Kat’s cries pierced Cathy’s ears, over and over like a relentless tide cascading over the two of them.

Cathy didn’t even hear the footsteps pounding down the hall until Anne burst into the room, her eyes blown wide with panic. 

“What happened?” she gasped, slightly winded. Cathy swallowed thickly, fighting the tears welling in her eyes. 

“I- I think I triggered her,” she said softly, not meeting the green queen’s eyes. Even though she couldn’t see it, Anne’s eyes softened as she approached the duo carefully. Slowly, she lowered herself onto the bed and took both the girl’s hands.

“Kitty? Kitty, can you hear me?” Anne asked, her voice a steady murmur. Kat whimpered, but peeked through a slight crack in her elbows at the sound of her cousin’s voice.

_ Annie _

_ Annie _

_ Please save me they’re all over me _

_ It hurts _

Anne grasped Kat’s hand tighter, not letting go of Cathy’s - the girl needed to be grounded as well; she looked overwhelmed with grief and regret. 

“I’m here. Cathy’s here. You’re safe, chaton,” Anne whispered, leaning towards Kat at a wide angle, so Kat wouldn’t get startled. 

Anne quickly turned her head to Cathy, who was watching the two with undeniable pain in her eyes. Anne gave her a reassuring smile, silently telling her that it wasn’t her fault. 

“Cathy? Cathy, she’ll be alright. But I’m going to need you to help me, alright?” Anne asked her. Cathy bit her lip and nodded, taking a heaving breath. She let go of Anne’s hand and shifted closer to her girlfriend, peering at her as if she wanted to reach out to her, yet couldn’t.

“Cathy, I want you to hold Kat’s other hand, okay?” Anne instructed her. Wordlessly, she complied, holding onto it like a lifeline. Kat shuddered a little, but life seemed to seep back into her.

“Come.” Anne scooted so that she was on one side of Kat, and jutted her chin out at Cathy, gesturing for her to sit on the other side. Cathy obeyed once again, but this time she reached out her free hand to stroke Kat’s hair.

The action seemed to stir Kat back into the present, and she lifted her head. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her lip was trembling, but she managed a watery smile when she recognized the two figures beside her.

“Kat, I’m so sorry,” Cathy whispered next to her ear. It was so quiet, Anne barely registered that the blue queen had even spoken. 

Anne gently let go of Kat’s hand, and slid off the bed silently. Kat didn’t acknowledge her cousin’s departure as she left the room, but Anne didn’t mind - Cathy could handle it from there.

Inside the room, brown eyes locked with hazel ones. Kat softened at the guilt swimming in her lover’s eyes, and grasped Cathy’s other hand. She barely noticed that Cathy’s hand was sweating profusely.

“Cath?” Kat murmured, leaning in closer to Cathy. The moonlight filtering in from the window across from them cast a sheen of brilliant white light on Cathy’s honey skin.

_ I’m okay. _

_ It’s okay. _

_ Cathy didn’t want to hurt me. _

_ Cathy will never hurt me. _

“Kat, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen, I was just caught up in the heat of the moment, and I wasn’t thinking, I should have known those words were going to provoke--”

But Cathy didn’t get to finish her rambling, because she was cut off by a short kiss from Kat. Blushing profusely, she turned her head to Kat.

The pink queen’s lips were pulled upwards in a small smile that melted Cathy’s heart. But the next words that came out were what pushed Cathy over the edge.

“Cathy, it’s not your fault. I know you wouldn’t do anything like that, because you’re a good person and I love you for that,” she said softly. Cathy smiled and pulled her closer, so Kat’s head was resting on her chest.

“Thank you, Kat,” she whispered. Kat simply nuzzled further into Cathy’s embrace, which the blue queen wholeheartedly welcomed. Cathy slowly reached forwards and pulled her dark blue blanket over Kat’s body, and the two sat in peace until Kat’s laboured breathing returned to normal. 

“I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you too, Cath.”

And soon, dreamland was breached as the two drifted off to sleep, held close in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> by the way, if it's not exactly clear, i'm not the best at writing aftercare scenes, as well as panic attacks. i think this was more dissociation, but i dunno. 
> 
> i'm not exactly skilled in writing scenes depicting having an attack, so i'm afraid this might not be accurate. but oh well.
> 
> leave suggestions in the comments, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)
> 
> hope you enjoyed !!
> 
> ((should i actually write smut? how well do you think i could execute that, based on this?))


End file.
